ignorance is the bliss of high school
by daniellanicole
Summary: Bella Swan just moved back to live with her father in the rainy town of Forks. There she meets the Cullens and Hales and catches the eye of Edward. The only problem is that he belongs to Tanya. All human A/J R/E soon to be B/E...mature for scenes to come


**Disclaimer: Twilight and all of its characters belongs soley to Stephanie meyer**

Forks high school. Population: not many.

My new school. Of course I'm the new girl. The name's Bella Swan. My dad's the police chief of this little adorable town. I could just pinch its cheeks. So I guess I should tell you my story. I've lived in lovely Arizona since I could remember. I loved the sun, desert and the dry heat. Why would I leave my heaven to live somewhere with a constant overcast of crappy weather? One name: Phil. Don't get me wrong the guy is great but when you have a crazy mother that acts younger than you, plus her husband is a minor leaguer, I couldn't let her choose between staying with me and going on the road. So now I'm in my new car on my way to a new school in my new home. Luckily Phil talked my mom into getting me a new car. A way to say I'm sorry and as my mom put 'happy early graduation'. I pulled into the lot and of course everyone stared. I hate new schools. I slowly got out of my car, my safety, and walked right into hell itself.

_Deep breathes Bella, deep breathes._

I inhaled deeply and trudged forward. I entered into the office and waiting behind the desk was a short lady.

"Hello may I help you?"

"Um ...yeah, I'm new my name's Bella" I saw the confusion on her face. _Damn it._

_"_My name's _Isabella Swan_, Char- I mean my dad called this morning."

Realization flashed across her features.

"Of course, I'm sorry dear. Here fill these out and here is your schedule and a map. You need this signed by your teachers as well."

"Alright, thank you." I smiled an award winning smile

"Have a wonderful first day."

Walking through the hallways I knew people were staring. Once I got to my locker I looked down. I couldn't figure out what everyone was staring at. I was wearing dark denim skinny jeans, silver flats, and my favorite yellow scoop neck shirt. Nothing out of the ordinary. I shut my locker and had a heart attack.

"Hi!"

"Whoa where did you come from?" I stumbled back

I looked around and the whole hallway was staring I looked over again at the small pixie bouncing in front of me. She was small with black hair in a spiky disarray with a petite frame. Her eyes where a deep blue and she was paler than the other students.

"I'm Alice and your Bella Swan." She chirped up at me.

"Umm… Well I guess there's no need for introductions now."

""I'll meet you after class and you can sit with me."

"That's not really…"

"Bye!"

Damn pixie cut me off before I could decline. My first classes went by uneventfully. Luckily the schools in Phoenix were ahead of Forks so I knew it all already. Oh joy for me! Just like she had promised, Alice was waiting for me in front of my locker still bouncing.

"So you're going to love my friends and they're going to love you."

"I'm so excited." I made sure to lay the sarcasm on very thick.

"Well here we are."

We were stopped in front of a table full of beautiful people. The first boy was tall with blonde hair that curled slightly. He had piercing blue eyes and looked similar to the one across from him. She was gorgeous. There goes my self-esteem. Her blonde hair waved to about half way down her back and her eyes were the same piercing blue as the boys. Next to her was a monster. His hair was cut short but it was almost the same color as Alice's, only lighter. He had chocolate brown eyes and when he smiled he had the biggest dimples. I couldn't help but to grin back.

"Bella this is the love of my life Jasper." She got a dreamy look in her eyes until the big one interrupted.

"Names Emmett, this is my sexy girlfriend Rosalie." That earned a slap on the back of the head, "Ow Rosie what was that for?"

"For being rude, I'm sorry he can't control himself."

"It's alright." I couldn't help but to giggle. Alice joined me. "Rosalie and Jasper are twins and Emmett is my older brother.

So that's why they looked alike. Wow smooth Swan. Just as I sat down the doors to the cafeteria opened and I looked over my shoulder. In walked a god and on his arm was the Devil himself.

_Damn here we go again._

**

* * *

**review;)


End file.
